memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Trouble with Tribbles (episode)
Calendar date According to the notes for 2268, this episode "takes place on a Friday, "one hundred and five years, one month, and twelve days" before the events of , which was in 2373." Taking a look at a perpetual calendar, and assuming that this episode took place in 1Q 2268, that gives us a few possible dates: * Jan 3, 10, 17, 24, or 31 * Feb 7, 14, 21, or 28 * Mar 6, 13, 20, or 27 Any way to narrow this down? On a similar note, is there a way using the same method to date ? If one date can be pinned down, so can the other.--StAkAr Karnak 03:56, 6 August 2006 (UTC) :Well, Trials and Tribble-ations took place on a Wednesday :) - AJ Halliwell 04:48, 6 August 2006 (UTC) :: That's helpful... --Alan 20:16, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Removed :Based on "Tribble genetics" discussion. The note was removed by User:Statalyzer. :* McCoy refers to the tribbles as "bisexual" which is incorrect. They are in fact reproducing hermaphroditically through a rare example of self-fertilization, similar to Earth banana slugs. Originally, Gerrold had used the term "asexual," but changed it when informed by the show's science advisors that asexual life forms reproduce by fission, most commonly seen amongst single-cell organisms. :– Cleanse 00:37, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Background Information I removed the following: * Easily missed is Korax making fun of Scotty's accent: "Yerrrrright, ah shoooould." Which has no chance of substantiation. Who easily misses it? "Some fans"? I didn't remove the following, but I wonder if most of it is better merged into the existing background on the Leningrad page: * Chekov quips that Scotch whiskey "was invented by a little old lady from Leningrad." That Russian city, originally St. Petersburg, had its name changed to honor Vladimir Lenin, leader of the Communist revolution in 1917. The name St. Petersburg was restored in 1991, after the breakup of the USSR. Chekov's scripted reference to Leningrad was apt for 1967, when the episode was made. It suggests that in the 23rd century, that the name has come back into use, or that the whiskey was invented during the time it was called Leningrad. The movie also refers to Leningrad. – Cleanse 00:46, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::*''One blooper from this episode occurs in the scene when Spock and McCoy are conversing about the tribbles in McCoy's lab. Spock walks toward the door - which doesn't open.'' :Removed. – Morder 08:41, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I removed another "blooper"/nitpick today: * When Kirk, Spock and McCoy leave the bridge, after Kirk orders "''Get these tribbles off the bridge," the turbolift doors open with the harsh sound the doors really have, rather than the gentle "whoosh" normally heard on the series. This error remains in the "remastered" version as well.'' – Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Minor Cleaning and Editing I did a pass through the Act 2, 3, and 4 sections to clean up the summaries a bit. I took out some of the very specific portions (such as describing exactly who Kirk interrogated after the bar brawl) and cleaned up a few duplicate points. If anything seems unclear or needs to be cleaned more or elaborated on, please let me know. ~TemporalParadox 1:29pm EST 3-25-10 Emergency call I removed the following. It seems to be a pretty common phrase, and I highly doubt there's a connection: * As with ''Star Trek s habit of being ahead of its own time-listen for Kirk's hail, in the opening. "(Space Station K-7)...Please state the nature of your emergency!" Which will be used again, in a similar manner, by The Doctor.'' – Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Formula Chaps, the formula for calculating Tribble reproduction doesn't seem to work properly if I'm not logged in. I get "WikiTeX: wikitex.sh reported a failure, namely: I can't scribe /usr/wikia/docroot/wiki.factory, baby." Presumably this is the case for everybody else who isn't logged in. Given that the formula seems to be pretty simple, would it be a good idea to render it in HTML? Hmmm? -Ashley Pomeroy 21:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Nitpicks The following was removed by a user, presumably because it was an uncited nitpick: *Some of the buttons on the Enterprise control panels had in fact been jelly beans; at the end of filming, William Shatner ate one, remarking "I've been wanting to do this for hours. --31dot 09:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Arcs Why isn't the arcs section simplified into one Arc (rather than two which encapsulate a similar set of episodes) called 'Tribbles' which would encapsulate all three episodes featuring Tribbles (The Trouble with Tribbles, More Tribbles, more Troubles, and Trials and Tribble-ations) Hutchy01 (talk) 00:45, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :While both arcs involve tribbles, one involves Cyrano Jones and the other involves Arne Darvin, and the two don't really involve each other. Not saying I oppose a change yet, just explaining. 31dot (talk) 01:33, March 31, 2014 (UTC)